ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Dramatical Murder 2: Rose Code
Dramatical Murder 2 (ドラマティカル マーダー 2, Doramatikaru Mādā 2, stylized as DRAMAtical Murder 2: Rose Code) is a upcoming Japanese Girls' Love visual novel developed and published by Nitro+chiral for Windows PCs as a first press edition, with a regular edition released with Xbox one and Nintendo Switch. An anime adaption by studio NAZ well premiered on July 6, 2019. Plot Dramatical Murder 2 is set in the near future on the fictional island of Midorijima (碧島), Japan. 20 years later after the events of the first game, At some point in the game's recent history, the island was privatized by the powerful Toue Konzern (東江コンツェルン Tōe Kontserun) and turned into a resort called Platinum Jail (プラチナ・ジェイル Purachina Jeiru), with the island's original residents being forced to live in the Old Residential District (旧住民区 Kyū-Jūmin-ku), but not only that Toue was going to brainwash all of the citizens on the island and sell his research to other countries. Luckily, Aoba Seragaki, the protagonist of the first game and his friends manage to stop his plans. ever since that Platinum Jail was shut down and island's residents continue to live the five districts as well living in the Old Residential District. New protagonist Rose Seragaki, The daughter of Aoba, lives on the island and works at a Bakery named Pink Hipster Mediocrity(平凡 Heibon), ever since her father disappeared 10 years ago and has been being taken care by Ren and their old friends. When a mysterious organization has forcefully dragged residents into the now banned cyber game Rhyme (ライム Raimu) with its virtual world and its use of Allmates (オールメイト Ōru Meito), mobile devices that usually appear as if they are the owner's pets, Rose somehow gets mixed up in the game. Later, Rose finds out that about rumors about disappearances involving Ribstiez (リブスティーズ Ribusutīzu), turf wars between groups, she embarks on a journey to find her father and learn the truth about her origins. Characters Main *'Rose Seragaki': is the primary protagonist of the game and The daughter of Aoba. She works part-time and own a Bakery called Pink Hipster Mediocrity, and lives with Ren. like her father. Rose has a special ability called SCRAP, which allows her to mix her consciousness with other people's through her hands and use it to control them, though she can also destroy them and will leave the victims in a comatose-like state. Rose has a caring, honest, and open-minded, much like her father had and also independent and strong-willed personality, but inside of Rose lies another persona that represents Scrap, who usually comes out whenever Rose is emotionally distressed. The "other Rose" desires chaos and destruction, and has shown to be sadistic and masochistic. She is voiced by Kanako Miyamoto in the Japanese one of the anime and in the English dub of the anime, she is voiced by Barbara Dunkelman. *'Arata': is Rose's Allmate, who resembles a Pink American Curl cat. She takes a human form in Rhyme. Arata has a innocent demeanor but has a mature, patient side of her, Despite being an custom-make Allmate model, Rose considers her to be her important partner and cherishes her like a sister. Originally, Atata was a part of Rose's consciousness that was created to keep the balance between Rose and her other personality that wishes for destruction, like Ren was. She is voiced by Risa Taneda in the Japanese one of the anime and in the English dub of the anime, she is voiced by Brina Palencia. *'Madoka': is Koujaku's apprentice and friends with Rose, She is leader of the Ribstiez group Benishigure after Koujaku step down as leader. She is compassionate and strong-willed, and she cares deeply for her loved ones. Her has many scars on her body, and works as a hairdresser in Koujaku's store. She was a daughter of a yakuza leader and was abuse by her father, due to her being a woman but luckily Koujaku took her in after she was almost murder by her father. Despite her terrible childhood, she retains a positive and gentle personality. Madoka is being the first to court the newest available good-looking boy, and is incredibly popular with girls and boys. She is voiced by Ayane Sakura in the Japanese one of the anime and in the English dub of the anime, she is voiced by Erica Lindbeck. *'RBM': real name Catherine: is an technical genius for organization called No feel No rhyme, a skilled hacker and the new leader of Noiz's old Rhyme group, Ruff Rabbit. Since she was a child, RBM suffers from CIPA, causing her to accidentally hurt herself, forcing her parents to seek help from Noiz when he was in Germany, but abandoned her. Due to this, RBM is sympathertic to the world around her and bases everything on logic, though she can get annoyed with those around her. Her inability to feel pain also causes her to be reckless and she eventually turns to playing Rhyme aggressively in order to feel the illusion of pain, besides Noiz's warnings of the game. She dresses up in steampunk clothing and has most of her body is covered with many piercings. She is voiced by Saori Hayami in the Japanese one of the anime and in the English dub of the anime, she is voiced by Jamie Marchi. *'Alawa': is the new leader of Scratch, a Ribstiez group of former prison inmates, which is now has the daughters or sons of prison inmates, Alawa hails from a Native American tribe which is led by Mink after he left Midorijima. She and Mink met and took her in when Alawa as a little girl after her tribe slaughtered. As a result, Alawa is sent into a period of shock, only communicating with hand gestures and friendly smiles and has hardened herself, a stoic, integrity and a gentle side but can become ruthless, controlling constantly using violence as a means to reach the goals that her friends aim for but begin slowly talk again. She is voiced by Mamiko Noto in the Japanese one of the anime and in the English dub of the anime, she is voiced by Rachel Robinson. *'Block': is an female android that previously served for Platinum Jail before being discarded. Block was saved by Clear who treated Block like a daughter. Block addresses Clear as her father and is fondly to Rose. She refers to Rose as her best friend and follows her around and watches over her well-being. Despite her childish façade, she has anxiety issues when she's being separated from her friends or Clear. Block enjoys playing the violin, and can often be heard playing a song called the "Jellyfish Song". the same song that Clear sing. She is voiced by Chiwa Saito in the Japanese one of the anime and in the English dub of the anime, she is voiced by Taylor (Pelto) McNee. *'Londer': is one of Rose's new friends, Originally sent by Virus and Trip as a way to kidnapped Rose and Ren, she later pledges herself to Rose after being discovered. It is hinted that she has feelings for Rose, but her loyalty to both Rose and their friends prevents her from acting out on her feelings. Londer has a relatively mysterious past as a loner, but finds herself drawn to protecting Rose in any cost, she is voiced by Yui Ishikawa in the Japanese one of the anime and in the English dub of the anime, she is voiced by Jen Brown. Supporting *'Sakura': is the new leader of the Ribstiez team Dry Juice after her father, Mizuki step down as leader to run his tattoo shop called Black Needle. Sakura and Rose met and became friends due to their fathers's friendship. like her father, she is dedicated Ribster but has a interest in Rhyme, she has a friendly personality, and she treats her team members as family. She works part-time at Rose's bakery and has a good relationship with her father, Mizuki. She is voiced by Ai Kayano in the Japanese one of the anime and in the English dub of the anime, she is voiced by Hilary Haag. *'Mizuki': is the old leader of the Ribstiez team Dry Juice and owner of a tattoo shop called Black Needle. In the event of the first game, Mizuki was brainwashed by Morphine, forcing Aoba to initiates Scrap on Mizuki, resulting into breaks Mizuki's mind, leaving him a shell of who he once was but managed to recover soon after the fall of Platinum Jail. Ever since then Aoba's disappeared, Misuki have been struggling with Post-traumatic stress disorder but has been continuing with his life. He is voiced by Kenji Takahash in the Japanese one of the anime and in the English dub of the anime, he is voiced by Adam Gibbs. *'Akushima': is the old head of the Midorijima police, primarily in the Old Resident District, and is usually seen giving orders to other officers until he was fired, Ever since then, he now usually in a retirement home with Haga and usually visits Rose in her Bakery, he still carrying around a megaphone wherever he goes. He is voiced by Nanbu Tetsuyoshi in the Japanese one of the anime and in the English dub of the anime, he is voiced by Mark Laskowski. *'Koujaku': is one of Aoba's friends and the old leader of the Ribstiez group, Benishigure. He has many tattoos and scars on his body, and works as a hairdresser. He has a strong daughter-like relationship with Madoka and advise her to control her emotions, Prior 20 years before the start of the game, after the fall of Platinum Jail, Koujaku took her in after she was almost murder by her abusive father. Ever since then Aoba's disappeared, Koujaku has been looking over Rose, making sure she not in danger and advise her and Madoka to not get involved in Rhyme. He is voiced by Hiroki Takahashi in the Japanese one of the anime and in the English dub of the anime, he is voiced by David Matranga. *'Ren': is Rose's guardian and the part of Aoba's existence that maintained the balance between Aoba and the other entity inside of him. Prior 20 years before the start of the game, Ren was an entity born from Aoba's power, Scrap. His role is to maintain the balance between Aoba and the other entity (the desire to destroy) inside him. He then transferred his consciousness to an AllMate that Aoba had picked up off the street to fix, after the fall of Platinum Jail, Sei, Aoba's twin brother had transferred Ren's consciousness into his own body afterward, giving him his own physical being in reality. Ever since then Aoba's disappeared, Ren have not been heard of him since then but still feel him be around. He is voiced by Ryōta Takeuchi in the Japanese one of the anime and in the English dub of the anime, he is voiced by David Wald. *'Noiz', real name Wilhelm: is an formaly information broker for Rhyme, a veteran player and the founder of his Rhyme group, Ruff Rabbit. Prior 20 years before the start of the game, Noiz discover RBM after she was abandoned by her parents, due her CIPA, Ever since then, Noiz has from an organization called No feel No rhyme to help others with the same disorder has his. He has a daughter-like relationship with RBM and passed down his leadership of Ruff Rabbit to her. Ever since then Aoba's disappeared, Noiz has prescribes medicine for Rose ease her headaches under Aoba's request and build her Allmate Arata. He is voiced by Satoshi Hino in the Japanese one of the anime and in the English dub of the anime, he is voiced by Corey Hartzog. *'Mink': is the formaly leader of Scratch, a Ribstiez group of former prison inmates. Mink hails from a Native American tribe that grew special herbs that affect a human's body odor to give them a sense of peace. Toue, who mistook the purpose of the plant's effect as mind manipulation. Prior 20 years before the start of the game, after the fall of Platinum Jail, Mink left Midorijima to rebuild his tribe with his Ribstiez group, during that time, Mink met Alawa after her tribe slaughtered and took her in as his own daughter. Ever since then Aoba's disappeared, Mink has been keeping in contact with Ren and Koujaku on Rose but has be in contact with Aoba. He is voiced by Kenichiro Matsuda in the Japanese one of the anime and in the English dub of the anime, he is voiced by Andrew Love. *'Clear': is an android that previously served under Toue as a prototype for Scrap before being discarded. Clear was saved by a man who was in charge of the disposal, Prior 20 years before the start of the game, after the fall of Platinum Jail, Clear found Block after she was discarded and treated her like a daughter. Ever since then Aoba's disappeared, Clear resolved to searching for him while helping raise Block and looking over Rose but also to not allow that search to consume him. He is voiced by Masatomo Nakazawa in the Japanese one of the anime and in the English dub of the anime, he is voiced by Greg Ayres. *'Aoba Seragaki': is the primary protagonist of the first game and Rose's adopted father, Aoba has a special ability called SCRAP, which allows him to mix his consciousness with other people's through his voice and use it to control them, though he can also destroy them and leave the victims in a comatose-like state. Prior 20 years before the start of the game, after the fall of Platinum Jail. Aoba discovered Rose in one of Toue's research labs and rescue her as a baby, adopted her as his own daughter. Aoba left Rose with Ren and Koujaku to go on journey when she was a child and disappear since then but before that, Aoba ask Noiz to transferred Arata from Rose's consciousness to a AllMate so she can influence Rose and help her to control her scrap power. He is voiced by Atsushi Kisaichi in the Japanese one of the anime and in the English dub of the anime, he is voiced by Gabriel Regojo. Antagonists *'Xiao': is the new CEO of Toue Inc and is the main antagonist. Years prior to the series, she worked as researcher, specialized in the brain's plasticity and engineer children who had the power to control people's will. after the fall of Platinum Jail, Xiao took over as the CEO after Tatsuo Toue's death and vow to continue his research. She is known as a calm, manipulative and self-righteous individual, justifying her horrendous crimes to achieve goals with a patiently moving to undermine and destroy her enemies with cold, deliberate resolve. She also continued the research on engineer children, she merely sees Rose as a test subject and sees life as a game but has a healthy respect for her as see in her recognizes as possessing both resourcefulness and ingenuity. She is voiced by Fuzuki Kun in the Japanese one of the anime and in the English dub of the anime, she is voiced by Wendee Lee. *'Virus' and Trip: are formally acquaintances of Aoba who work for the yakuza and leaders of the group, Morphine. They are often mistaken for twins due to their similar appearances. They became Aoba's "fans" after witnessing him play Rhyme in the past and will occasionally act as allies to him. In actuality, they are two-faced, and are simply looking out for their own self-interests. Prior 20 years before the start of the game, after the fall of Platinum Jail. They continued Morphine and join forces with Xiao as she continued the research of engineer children, They has somewhat of daughter-like relationship with Alice as they passed down their leadership of Morphine to her. They are voiced by Junji Majima and Tomoyuki Higuchi, respectively in the Japanese one of the anime and in the English dub of the anime, they are both voiced by Doug Hammond and Blake Shepard. *'New Morphine': is a Rib and Rhyme team, created by Virus and Trip. They're made up of engineer children, they are. **'Alice': is the new leader of the group, New Morphine. like Rose, Alice also has the ability of Scrap, but the power lays in her voice, Alice is a sadistic girl as she takes delight in the thought of breaking people's minds, Alice desires complete control over Rose as she is Aoba's daughter. She is somewhat of a daughter to Virus and Trip as after they step down as leaders. Her main weapon of choice in Rhyme are two batons with hidden blades. She is voiced by Maaya Uchida in the Japanese one of the anime and in the English dub of the anime, she is voiced by Jad Saxton **'Yuko': is part of New Morphine and is the daughter of Ryuuhou. She is a sadistic tattoo artist, much like her father was who wants revenge against Koujaku and Madoka. Prior 20 years before the start of the game, after the fall of Platinum Jail. Yuko was taken in by Virus and Trip who gave her the tools to carry out her revenge. Her main weapon of choice in Rhyme is Tebori Needles. She is voiced by Rina Satou in the Japanese one of the anime and in the English dub of the anime, she is voiced by Sainty Reid **'Katherine': is a 12-year-old skilled hacker and also has ability of Scrap but her power in her when she controls technology with her mind and it sometimes use it to block any data that might be stolen. Due to her youth, Katherine is often looked down upon and mistrusted by others, despite the fact that she is actually a genius. She is some what acts like a rival to RBM, Because of their intelligence. Her main weapon of choice in Rhyme is a Bō staff with a spear. She is voiced by Mami Kingetsu in the Japanese one of the anime and in the English dub of the anime, she is voiced by Felecia Angelle. **'Rita': is a part of New Morphine and hails from a Native American tribe that rival to Mink's. she has a somewhat cold and sarastic personality as she was the one responsible for the slaughter of Alawa's tribe. Her main weapon of choice in Rhyme are a set of handguns. She is voiced by Kanako Miyamoto in the Japanese one of the anime and in the English dub of the anime, she is voiced by Riisa Naka. **'Alpha 56': is part of New Morphine and is a female android like Block, she somewhat disapproves of Block and Clear as she see them as inferior robots, Alpha 56 is a selfish schemer and speaks in a somewhat smug and pompous tone as she wants to own Rose. Her main weapon of choice in Rhyme is a saber that has a detachable estoc. She is voiced by Ayami Kakiuchi in the Japanese one of the anime and in the English dub of the anime, she is voiced by Kara Eberle. AllMates The Main *'Blu': is Madoka's AllMate who resembles a Baby Bluebird, while technically the tiniest out of all the Allmates, she has a large temper to make up for it. Blu is shown to be quick to react to tough situations especially when she is in Rhyme as she takes a human form in the game. She is voiced by Yumi Touma in the Japanese one of the anime and in the English dub of the anime, she is voiced by Cristina Vee. *'Pseudo Steam': is RBM's AllMate who resembles a Green Rabbit, she does not show much personality outside of constantly exclaiming her actions when given orders but she does care about the people around, especially to her owner, RBM and will do anything to protect Rose, In Rhyme, she takes a two forms, one is a lead' rabbit, the rest are also rabbits and carry out offensive and defensive maneouvres that the lead rabbit calls out, she's shown to be a fantastic initiator of giving out attacks and also carrying them out. She is very confident in her own abilities. *'Ruby': is Alawa's AllMate who resembles Red Bobcat, she is usually very quiet and only speaks when she needs to inform someone of something or at her limit as she is shown to be Alawa's interpreting and relaying her speech to others. In Rhyme, she takes a human form in the game. *'Cinder': is Londer's AllMate who resembles a Black and White Lion cub, she is usually mellow and wishes for peace and quiet, but unbothered by Rose's open-minded personality. In Rhyme, she takes on a human form, much like Blu, Arata and Ruby, Cinder can get much more reckless and vindictive when Londer or Rose get attacked by enemies and will become ruthless when it comes to protecting her loved ones. The Supporting *'Beni': is Koujaku's AllMate who resembles a Sparrow, being technically the tiniest out of all the Allmates, not as tiny as Blu. He has a no-nonsense policy and is shown to be quick to react to tough situations, similar to Koujaku was. Despite that, Beni can be very relaxed and shows to care about other's well-beings, especially Rose and Madoka, Beni has sister-like relationship with Blu as he sometimes calms her down. *'Usagimodoki': is Noiz's Allmate who resembles a form of a cube shaped rabbit, she shown to be easily startled when she is eavesdropping and getting caught by like those around her, she is also a veteran Rhyme player as she was be a fantastic initiator of giving out attacks and also carrying them out but will become very startled and shocked when she is overcome in battles. *'Tori' is Mink's AllMate who resembles a Major Mitchell's Cockatoo, whose voice is pretty big for his appearance. He maintains much of his original personality, except for the change of tone in his voice. Despite this, he was shown to be very verbose with Ruby or Rose as he has somewhat of sister-like relationship with them and would often talk in his owner's place and question Rose's odd pattern of thinking, but later comes to trust her after watching her defend his and Mink's tribe from New Morphine. Category:Manga Category:2019 Category:Anime Category:Upcoming Category:Xbox One Category:Action/Adventure Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Sequels